bs01gtfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tahu Nuva Unleashed
XD. TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 21:03, 1 April 2008 (EST) Characters So we just make a page for our character? :/ Bfahome Quick-speak That is correct. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) "O_o" Well what are we calling it? :P Bfahome Quick-speak Gabbleh? Wanna come? Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) pics I can fix the pics if you want but i need the origanal kits'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' Gab Yo. Bfahome Quick-speak/Myrr 2 things What did i miss earlyer? & Why more staff? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) pics ill upload pics of stuff l8ter'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' OoMN Here is what i did tell me if there is any thing i should change http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Mr-President/Game-stuff/MNAR/oomn3.png Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Corrupted Toa Nuva Since Exo isn't here, I thought I'd direct this at you: I'm crazy. Exo will confirm this. And I hate boring sprites. I've said this before, but I hate mediocre sprites made only using the Rayg Sprite Maker. Especially ones with only 2 colours. The Corrupted Toa Nuva are possibly the most boring bosses ever, so I want to improve them. I thought I'd best get your permission first, (However, I have already started them ^^') but I want to make them into better bosses. Simple things like better colouring and giving 2 sets wings to Lewa. Still recognizable as the Toa Nuva. So, do I have your permission to improve them? (P.S. They are/will be in this folder, when public.) --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 09:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) meeting what did i miss? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) SPPPPPAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! http://editthis.info/images/emotiwiki/d/d7/Thisissparta.gif XDXDXDXDXDXD Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) :XD THAT.. IS.. GENIUS!! XD --[[User:Aqua Iruini|'Aqua I']] ([[User_talk:Aqua Iruini|'Talk']]/ ) 12:57, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::XD! TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 18:49, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Welcome Hi Tahu Nuva Unleashed -- we are excited to have BS01 Game Team as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. I'm importing the content from the old wiki, but that site is really slow right now, so it could take a while. Do you think the community here will be able to handle importing the images? I've put some notes about the import at project:import. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) In fact. I am head of the Game Team. He, Aqua Iruini and Bfahome are "Demi Admins". Exo Malakai